1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and an input method thereof, and more particularly, to an input method through a screen of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a high-resolution and a large-sizing of a screen that displays content in a display apparatus have been realized. The display apparatus has become thinner and lighter.
As an interface for controlling the display apparatus between the display apparatus and a user, a remote control device or a panel key of the display apparatus are generally used. As the width of a bezel of the display apparatus is smaller and the thickness of the display apparatus is smaller, it may be difficult for a user to find and operate a panel key positioned on a rear surface or a side surface of the display apparatus.